Lucy's Quest
by animefan1009
Summary: For her whole life, Lucy felt off. She never really knew why she just did. That all changes when she discovers something incredible.


Lucy was a different child. It wasn't because of her jet-black hair that didn't match her parents, her pale skin that was almost white, or her abnormally quiet deminer. No, she knew something was off about her and she didn't know what.

"Annie darling could you get me the flour?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Mom, can you please call me Lucy?" Lucy asked with her signature sigh. She stood up and grabbed the large bag of flour to give to her mother

"What wrong with Annie?" Her mom asked once Lucy walked in.

"It doesn't suit me," Lucy explained. At this point, she lost count at how many times she told her parents this fact.

"Annie is a lovely name, so you should keep it." As always, her mother ignored everything. She continued her work in the kitchen.

Lucy sighed again before walking outside. She decided to go to her favorite place in the entire world, a big opened field behind her house. It was about a ten-minute walk to it but Lucy always knew if she could go, how long she could stay, and when it was time to leave. She walked to the middle of the field and just sat in the serenity. The wind gave her a cool breeze and she found herself falling back down in the grass. To her dismay, she found a rock underneath her. She dug around until she found it. For some reason, she was intrigued by this simple rock. It small pretty much a pebble but she started imagining it floating. Not by a lot just a little. She closed her eyes and let her mind picture it.

As she thought about it Lucy felt something in her hands. It was indescribable. When she opened her eyes she saw the rock floating just how she pictured it. Her hand now had a grey aura around it. She started imaging the rock moving around and did just as she pictured.

"How have I never noticed before?" Lucy asked herself. She knew that some people possessed magic abilities but neither of her parents appeared to be one of them. Immediately she stood back up and ran home.

"Mom," Lucy called as she ran inside.

"What is it Annie dear?" Her mother said still in the kitchen.

"What do you know about magic?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Oh that's easy," her mom said not looking away from her work. "Some people have the ability, and some don't."

"What about our family?"

"None." Her mom said firmly. "There has never been and there will be."

Her mom slammed the dough on the table and Lucy got the point. Without another word she walked up to her and sat there in silence. When dinner was finally ready, she ate in almost complete silence. Her parents would try to start a conversation, but she only gave minimal answers. After she ate, she retreated upstairs to her baron room. She remained silent until she knew her parents were asleep.

"Sigh I knew I felt something but what?" Lucy laid down on her bed. "If my parents won't help me but who?"

At that moment the strange feeling returned to her hands. She looked at them and saw the grey aura from earlier. Unlike the last time, the aura grew larger until they combined and flew out of her hands. The aura soon took shape. What was now before the eight-year-old was what looked like an older version of Lucy.

"Hello, my dear Lucy," the women greeted with a smile.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked both confused and afraid. "And how do you know my name.

"Why my dear Lucy I'm your great grandma Harriot," the women flew over to Lucy. "You won't believe how long I've waited to see you, my dear."

"You're my great-grandmother," Lucy said in shock. "Are you a witch?"

"In life yes."

"So, you're a ghost?" Harriet nodded with a warm loving smile. "Wow."

"Now tell your great-grandma what's upsetting you," Harriet said as she floated down on the bed.

"Well I've always felt odd, my name, family, everything feels wrong. When I asked my mom about my magic, she dismissed it like it was nothing."

"Well that's because the woman is not your true mother," Harriet said rather furious at that fact.

"Is my mom dead?" Lucy suddenly concerned for a woman she had never met.

"No, she and the rest of your family are alive and well." Harriet looked at the clock. "I fear my time is almost up my dear Lucy. But I will tell you that if you wish to seek out your true family head to Royal Woods."

With those words, Harriet disappeared with a smile. Lucy reached about but her great grandma gone and she wanted to cry a little. Her first thought was where this Royal Woods was. She sat on her bed and wondered how her life would have been different if she had lived with her true family. Why wasn't she with them anyway? There had to be some way to get to them. And she knew how to start.

* * *

The next day Lucy went through her normal routine of getting up, eating breakfast and getting ready to head outside.

"Annie dear where are you going?" the woman claiming to be her mother asked.

"Just outside," Lucy said, and her "mother" turned around. She took Lucy by the hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Now Annie it's unladylike to go outside every day," the fake mother pushed Lucy to the counter. "Now today you will spend the whole day helping me around the house."

"Okay, why don't I fetch some eggs from the market," Lucy said hoping for a way outside.

"No, no, no," the woman picked Lucy up with ease. "We don't need anything, so you can just stay inside today."

"But I don't want to," Lucy explained now getting a little nervous.

"But my dear Annie don't you want to spend with your mother." At the moment the creepiest smile Lucy had ever seen appeared on her face.

"Yes but."

"No buts!" Her mother's face started to contort to something unhuman. Lucy tried to flee but whatever this woman was grabbed her. Lucy looked over and saw what she could use. Similarly, to when she was in the field, she pictured the objects around her floating and attacker that monster. The more weapons Lucy summoned the more distracted the creature got eventually dropping Lucy. Taking advantange of the situation Lucy ran out of the house as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she was in the field that she was comfortable.

"Lucy come home," the creature called. Lucy looked around and saw a giant boulder. Using all her might she tried to levitate it and ran and toss it with all her might.

The creature roared and all of a sudden it was on fire. The creature screamed before turning to ash.

"Nice levitation spell," a young boy with curly red hair said walking up to Lucy.

"Did you cause that fire?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it's the best way to kill those things," the boy thought about for a moment. He soon held out his arm "I'm Rocky Spokes."

"I'm Lucy," she shook Rocky's hand. "Do you know what that thing was?"

"Not exactly my parents might now but we don't live around these parts does your family?"

"Well I was adopted in a way my birth parents live in Royal Woods," Lucy look down. "I don't know where that is."

"That's funny I'm from Royal Woods I could take you there," Rocky offered with a smile.

"You mean it?" If her eyes could be seen they would be wide.

"Of course, I was on my way there right now," Rocky grinned.

"Are your parents with you?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Nah they let me travel around to practice my magic," Rocky explained. "Part of my intuition training."

"Intuition training?" Lucy asked.

"Wow you really don't know much about magic, do you?" Rocky asked with a laugh and Lucy shrugged as the two headed off into an unknown world.

* * *

"So, you're magic only started appearing recently," Rocky asked as he led Lucy through the woods.

"Correct it was only yesterday they appeared," Lucy stared at her hands again still amazed on what they could create.

"With that info, you must have been living with some form of magic eater." Rocky slid down a hill, soon followed by Lucy.

"That's why she didn't want me to leave," Lucy said once she reached the bottom. "I was her life source."

"Don't tell me you're now sympathizing with them?"

"No, I naturally sound like this," Lucy explained as she stood up. Rocky jumped up on a log crossing a carven.

"Well, I think your voice sounds nice." Rocky started to cross, and Lucy started to follow him. She started to blush as she crossed. Rocky led her through the woods and it felt right. Despite never coming this way it felt so familiar to her. The father she left from her old home the freer she felt. It was like a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. The woods were something so beautiful that words could not describe them. When nightfall came, they set up a camp and Rocky started a fire with his magic.

"So, do you have any idea on who your family might be?" Rocky asked as they sat by the fire.

"All I know is that I have a great-grandma named Harriet," Lucy explained as she moved towards the fire. "But that's all I know."

"That might make them hard to find." Rocky poked the fire with a stick to keep it going. "But if you have your magic intuition then you'll know who they are."

"I just feel so far behind," Lucy sighed before laying down on the grass.

"Don't worry you'll catch on quickly," Rocky encouraged with a large grin.

"So how close are we to Royal Woods?"

Rocky thought about for a moment. "We'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"We sure are far from home," Lucy thought as she drifted off to sleep. She then thought about her family. She pictured her real mom and dad. They were loving her, embracing her, and teaching her all she needed to know about magic. Somehow, she got the feeling she also had siblings. Some were older and were some younger, but they loved her all the same. She didn't know how many there would be, but she thought she'd like having siblings. All her life she felt alone, and these siblings could fill that lack.

The rest of the night was quiet. Lucy started to dream of her family again. But there was still something in the back of her mind. What if whatever took her as a baby came back? There had to be some reason she was kidnapped and what if they came back?  
After some time, she bolted upwards. It was still dark, and Rocky was fast asleep. Lucy laid down and tried to fall back asleep. A cold breeze blew over her and she shivered. Her hands started to glow again, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry Lucy you are on the right path," the voice of Great Grandma Harriet said in the wind. "To find your family follow what you think is right."  
Hearing her great grandma's voice gave Lucy some sort of comfort. The air around her became warmer allowing her to drift back asleep.

* * *

"You ready Lucy," Rocky asked after the two had gotten up.

"You bet," Lucy said and the two headed off. This day was very similar to the previous day's journey. Lucy felt freer with every step, but she also had a deep dark gut feeling that something was going to happen. Rocky seemed to sense how she was feeling and grabbed her hand. Lucy looked up and Rocky smiled at her again.

"Don't we'll be there soon," he said as a form of encouragement.

"I can't wait," Lucy said before the two ran down a hill. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. There was no sudden monster attack or dangerous situation. Along the way, Rocky found opportunities to teach Lucy some forms of magic. She quickly got the hang of levitation and was soon able to move decent size objects with ease. Sure, it was only the basics for one kind of spell, but it made Lucy feel a little less behind. It felt stronger than it did from the first time she did perform it in the field. If what Rocky said was true and she really was taken by magic eater could it be possible that she was so behind because of her magic being consumed?

The night was also quiet. The two forged for food and Lucy was even able to find some strawberries. She smiled and picked them quickly to show Rocky her loot. As they late Lucy couldn't help but think that these were the sweetest ones she'd ever had. When both of them were full the started to fall asleep

"Look there it is Royal Woods," Rocky said gesturing to the town. Lucy smiled widely for the first time in her life. It felt like home just by looking like it.

"Annie there you are" Lucy turned and saw her fake father just walking out from the woods. "I've been worried sick for the past few days."  
Lucy remained silent. Rocky didn't leave her side.

"Something horrible had taken your mother and I feared it took you too." The thing walked closer and the two walked father away from him.

"Come on dear let's go hom-."

"Get away from her," Rocky shouted shouting a fireball but the thing quickly dodged.

"Young man that was rather rude and I would." Rocky flung another fireball at the man. His face then contorted and quickly lifted Rocky. The young boy was soon flung far away from the two. Lucy feared he was the same thing was her fake mother. She looked around and levitated a few objects around her and flung them at him. Like the fireball, he quickly dodged them. He was much stronger than his partner and Lucy guessed he was older.  
Lucy looked around but could not see Rocky anywhere. She started to cry, she was alone again and no matter what she tried she couldn't stop this thing.

"Please someone help," Lucy whispered as her grey magic flew up into the sky. For some reason, it appeared that the monster did not see it. Lucy kept fighting but it seemed to be no use. As she was about to give up twelve lights of different colors flew beside her. When they faded twelve figured appeared. Lucy jumped behind a bush. Each of them immediately started attacking the monster. They each had their own set of power. The only one not fighting was a baby who was being kept in what looked like a bubble. Rocky ran over with some minor injuries. What appeared to be the one boy of the new figures ran over and assisted him.

From her spot, Lucy noticed a large tree branch. It was pretty loose and once the creature was underneath it, she used all her might. The branch luckily falls right on top of it killing it. The figures looked around. The eldest women of the group walked over to where the young girl was hiding. She opened moved the bush revealing Lucy. The woman gasped the sight.

"Lucy," the woman said looking at the young girl. Lucy looked up at her and was quickly embraced by her. "Oh, Lucy it's you."  
With those words, everyone else ran over and hugged her as well. Everyone saying how happy they were to have her here with them. Lucy didn't know what to think except for the first time in her life it felt right.


End file.
